


Marry Me

by Kleineganz



Series: Cullrian Serenades [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Serenade, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after his first serenade, Cullen hears another song in his dreams. This one is even more perfect for the timing of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is "Marry Me," performed by Train and written by Pat Monahan.
> 
> Once again I tweaked the lyrics slightly to fit the scenario better.

Today marked one year since the first time Cullen serenaded Dorian in the garden by the chess table. In that year so much had happened. Cullen thought he’d lost Dorian forever at Adamant fortress when he fell, seemingly to his death, only to walk physically out of the Fade with the Inquisitor some days later.

Soon after that, finally, Corypheus was defeated. The Divine Victoria was elected to lead the Chantry and the Inquisition turned its attention to trying to restore peace and order across Thedas, this time with the Chantry’s full support.

Cullen and Dorian had grown closer over the span of that year, especially after Dorian came back, alive and well, from his trip to the Fade. For weeks Cullen wouldn’t let the mage out of his sight and argued with the Inquisitor anytime he wanted to drag Dorian on a mission.

A week ago Cullen heard another song in his dreams. The timing of this song couldn’t have been more perfect and Cullen went about making preparations in order to serenade Dorian with it properly. He enlisted the help of Josephine, because alone he knew he wouldn’t be able to pull it off.

Now the time was at hand, as twilight encroached Skyhold and Cullen paced nervously in the garden. Dorian was late. Fashionably so, as usual. Finally the mage strode out into the gardens and stopped short.

Cullen wasn’t wearing his customary armor. Instead he wore a blue silk shirt that brought out his eyes, and tight leather slacks that was showing off his very gorgeous bum. The garden was festooned with flowers and candles, the light shining softly off of Cullen’s golden hair, making it look as if he wore a halo.

“My, my, what is all this?” Dorian asked as he strode out to greet Cullen with a kiss.

Cullen looked nervous, and cleared his throat. “Do you recall what occurred roughly one year ago, today?”

Dorian looked thoughtful for a moment. “Ah yes, that was the day we missed our daily chess game, as I recall,” Dorian teased, knowing full-well what the day actually represented.

“Well, ah, another song came to me in a dream and I…I felt inspired…” Cullen stammered.

“Oh I do love when you sing to me, Amatus,” Dorian said softly.

Cullen then went down on one knee, causing Dorian’s breath to hitch at the gesture.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_  
_To feel like I've had long enough with you_  
_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_  
_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_  
_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_  
_Today and every day_  
_Marry me_

_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_

Dorian…was stunned. He stood with his mouth agape as Cullen sang those glorious words. _Marry me._

_Together can never be close enough for me_  
_To feel like I am close enough to you_  
_You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"_  
_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_  
_And love has finally shown him my way_

_Marry me_  
_Today and every day_  
_Marry me_

_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_

Dorian’s wept openly as he sunk to his knees before Cullen.

_Promise me_  
_You'll always be_  
_Happy by my side_  
_I promise to_  
_Sing to you_  
_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_  
_Today and everyday_  
_Marry me_

_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_

_Marry me_  
_Mm-hmm_

Cullen took an unsteady hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful ring, designed with a lion and a peacock intertwined, and a diamond set at its center, he held it up towards Dorian with a hopeful expression upon his face.

Dorian reached out, clutching Cullen’s hands in his, nodding. “Yes, Amatus. Yes. I will marry you, you wonderful, romantic sod.”

Cullen slipped the ring on Dorian’s finger, before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss, just as cheers erupted around them. Of course, all of Skyhold had come out to watch the proposal. This time the pair didn’t care, ignoring the cheers they continued to kiss deeply and passionately, lost in each other’s presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> To watch the official music video for this song (and hear the complete lyrics): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghZt2cILcCU


End file.
